Crazy for This Girl
by Koranity
Summary: The story behind one particular Slytherin's realization that he's crazy for a certain red-headed angel. Songfic. One-shot.


**Author's Note / Disclaimer: **Welcome to my very first fanfic or songfic, whichever you prefer to call it. Constructive criticism is acceptable as well as anything else you wish to say about the fic. However, there's really no need to flame me. I already know that my writing needs a whole lot of work. With that said, I'll also add that I don't own the Harry Potter series, Evan and Jaron, or the song "Crazy for This Girl". That's why they call it a fanfic. And yes, I did go back and fix all of those little errors in this fic that were driving me trodding mad.

**Crazy for This Girl**

By Krazy Kora

_She rolls the window down_

_And she_

_Talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

Draco Malfoy sighed, running his elegant slender fingers through his locks. Why did they have to have a class outside? It was way too damn bright and _cheery_ for his liking. With a roll of his stormy gray eyes, the self-proclaimed Slytherin prince was rather thankful when the said class was over for the day. Imitating his fellow eager classmates, he quickly grabbed his things, fully intent on trudging to his dorm to have a nice long nap in the complete and utter dark.

However, his actions were stopped momentarily as a window was hastily thrown open in the infirmary of the castle, a familiar face popping out of it, her freckle-dusted features scrunched up as she scowled like there was no tomorrow. Normally, one wouldn't notice the youngest Weasley with her bright locks of… violet? "This is officially war, ferret." She spat, rather loudly, her words making their way over the other fleeing Slytherins' conversations. Quite a few of the noble pure bloods began to stare at the girl, but she couldn't have cared less as she awaited the blonde ferret's reply, practically steaming from the ears with her infamous Weasley temper.

Draco only smirked, gray eyes meeting her chocolate ones. She had more of a backbone than he had given her credit for… "I agree, Weaslette." His words were simple yet heartless, the smirk upon his thin lips widening at the sight of her hair. "Purple suits you." He added as an after thought, walking off as the sound of the window slamming shut echoed through the air of the Hogwarts grounds. He wasn't surprised that she had acted that way. He was the one who had hexed her, after all.

_Would you look at her? _

_She looks at me _

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

It had been a week since Weasley's proposition of war and things seemed to be going rather well, for Draco at least. They exchanged insults whenever their paths happened to cross and he would always manage to have the last word, keeping himself rather entertained with the whole ordeal. He soon found himself unintentionally going out of his way to see the littlest Weasley and to make some remark or another about her family or her 'ugly' red hair. She was becoming the only thing that he thought about on a constant basis. He thought about her more than he did his beloved Quidditch or kicking Potter's arse at it.

Now, it seemed that he had even begun to wait for her outside of her classes to find some book or supplies that he had conveniently left within that very same classroom. He had also begun to have the oddest feelings in the pit of his stomach when he was around that damned red head of hers. Realizing this, he concluded that he was, in fact, going crazy. No… he _was_ crazy-- crazy for that little Weasley girl.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, she didn't seem to notice any such change between the two of them. She just continued to glare at Draco any chance that she got. She continued to argue heatedly in that passionate manner that Draco had begun to become fond of. She continued to walk down the halls with her friends by her side, head held high without a shred of insecurity whatsoever.

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night_

_The sky fell down_

_And what was I thinking when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now?_

Draco's life had quite abruptly come to a halt. His father had recently been executed for his involvement with Voldemort and the league of Death Eaters. Draco had known that this was coming and, before, he had been almost looking forward to it. Finally, he and his mother wouldn't have to deal with his worthless father treating them horridly anymore. They would be able to live a free life now with no worries or regrets. When the day of the execution finally arrived, Draco's view changed drastically. Though Lucius indeed deserved the cards fate had dealt him, he was still Draco's father. Nothing could change that.

That night, Draco sat by the lake near the Forbidden Forest, his legs pulled closely to his chest in a half-hearted attempt to comfort himself. He felt weak and ashamed as he sat there, letting himself break down into tears for the first time in many years… for the first time since he was a little boy. He had been taught that crying was a sign of weakness. And that being weak would get you killed. At this moment, however, he didn't give a damn whether he died or not.

"Draco…" A timid voice choked out in surprise, causing him to instantly freeze. He had been caught. Now he knew that he would never hear the end of it… "Leave me alone." He growled as menacingly as he could in his current predicament, his words cracking as they left his lips. The owner of the first voice sat gently down beside him as he refused to look at whoever the inconsiderate bastard was. Couldn't they see that his world was falling apart around him? Suddenly two gentle arms wrapped about him, pulling him towards the warm body of another.

Finally, Draco glanced up at the 'bastard', his stormy gray eyes meeting a pair of rather worried brown ones. The Weaslette was the last person he wanted to see right now, or so he had previously thought. Not paying any attention to the threats and obscenities he spoke with a still cracking voice, she pulled him practically onto her lap, holding him gently against her. "It's alright. I'm here." She whispered in a soothing tone of voice, stroking his pale blonde locks gently. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Draco began to fall into a fit of quiet sobs, his arms unintentionally folded around her in a death grip as though he was afraid that she would disappear if he didn't. She didn't ask him a word about what had happened. She didn't laugh at him for crying like a little child. She just continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear as his crying began to subside, slowly.

After a while, all was silent, Draco's arms still folded about Ginny's tiny waist, his face pressed against her chest. "Better?" She asked him quietly, stroking his hair in a tender manner, not really expecting him to answer her question. He slowly pulled away, looking out over the lake as he muttered his thanks. An almost inaudible chuckle escaped the Weaslette's full lips. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us, Malfoy." She stated in mock harshness, standing up with a quick brush of the back of her skirt. His gray eyes fell upon her once again, the ghost of a wry grin appearing upon his porcelain features. That night, he realized something. He wasn't crazy about her… He was bloody, sodding in love with the red-headed angel.

_Would you look at her? _

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

_Right now_

_Face to face_

_All my fears_

_Pushed aside_

_And right now_

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life_

_With you_

Draco had to tell her. He had to. It was driving him bloody mad! Did it really matter that there was a rather large chance that she would think that he had gone insane, or better yet, that she would break down into fits of laughter right in his face? Grimacing to himself, he began to believe that he wouldn't be able to survive if that actually _did_ happen. His heart would most definitely burst into a million pieces like a piñata filled with candy… Oh hell, he was going to push away all of his fears and get it bloody over with! Besides, if the worst did happen, surely someone would come along to help him pick up the pieces of his heart... right?

Ginny quietly strode towards the sparkling lake, searching around for that stupid git, Malfoy. He had asked her to meet him _here_, hadn't he? Sitting down on the soft grass, she waited impatiently for him, letting the forsaken Weasley genes take over her temper once again. "Gin…" She turned her body in the direction of the spoken words, glaring up at the blonde ferret as he approached her, seemingly out of breath. "You're late, Malfoy." She spat angrily, standing up with her arms folded across her chest. Wait... had he just called her by her nickname? Her delicious chocolate brown eyes widened in sheer confusion. She was about to say something more when her words were cut off by Malfoy's lips on her own, his arms sliding about her waist as he had done a few nights ago when she had comforted the insufferable git. When he finally pulled away, he studied the shocked expression upon the red-head's stunning features, an almost arrogant grin on his thin lips. "Draco?" She managed to stammer out, her words caught in her throat.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." The simple words were all that Draco offered in explanation, but Ginny, however, completely understood, just as she had that night when she had held him as he cried out his heart. She threw her arms around his neck as he picked up her delicate form, twirling her about in the air, not caring that half of the student population was now watching their little display. Placing the red-head down once again, he looked deep within her smiling brown eyes, leaning towards her slowly. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us, Weasley." The Slytherin prince whispered, causing Ginny to give an indignant snort at the fact that he had stolen _her_ line, before placing his lips over hers once again.

_Would you look at her? _

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

_Would you look at her? _

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly _

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

"I'm crazy for _my _girl." Draco Malfoy amended, scratching out the previous lyrics and replacing them with the words he had just spoken aloud to no one in particular. Finally, he was finished with his newest song. His song that was dedicated and based off of his experiences with his still very stubborn and red-headed Weaslette... However, now, she wasn't little anymore and neither was she a Weasley.

**-Fin-**


End file.
